I don't want to get over you
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Steve!centric situado tras un final AU de la película y no puedo decir nada más porque sería spoiler.


**Fandom:** The Avengers (film) | **Pairing:** Steve!centric (aka casi Steve/Tony)

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 643 |******Rating:** K

******Spoilers:** de Avengers, de Capitán América y de Iron Man 2 (más o menos).**  
**

* * *

_"Steve Rogers. El soldado... Oh, disculpa, EL soldado, con énfasis y con mayúsculas, por supuesto. Con aspavientos, banda sonora y letreros de neón también, que queda mucho más patriótico."_

Las palabras de Tony Stark resonaban como un eco por todo el viejo taller, donde él se había arreglado tantas veces, tan solo, tan inconscientemente a merced de un mal movimiento para perder la vida y no recuperarla jamás. Resonaban con todo su sarcasmo y con la misma sonrisa socarrona que siempre utilizaba para él pintada en sus labios como en un lienzo blanco y eterno.

Pero se encontraban en su cabeza, dentro, tan dentro que no podría sacarlas jamás, tan lejos de poder volver a escucharlas y de poder intentar olvidarlas.

_"Veamos como suena si se dice con más poderío. ¡Capitán América! ¡La esperanza del Mundo! ¡El hombre sin tiempo! Hasta puedo ver las barras y las estrellas."_

Tony Stark, tan semejante a como había sido su padre, su viva imagen. Tan inteligente y tan arrogante, tan perspicaz, pretencioso y mujeriego. Como si fuese lo único que había podido traerse de su otra vida, de su pasado, el reflejo del hombre que había conocido entonces, ahora en el fuerte cuerpo de acero que el hijo se había visto obligado a construir para protegerse, para quemar su vulnerabilidad hasta las cenizas más finas, más volátiles.

Aunque nada podía salvarle de su vehemente anhelo de autodestrucción.

_"No dejes que mi presencia ensombrezca tu brillante sonrisa de cromos, Cap..."._

El taller estaba destrozado, casi tanto como la flamante Torre Stark. Sin él, Pepper seguía a cargo de la empresa, aunque incapaz de reconstruirlo todo, no cuando sus propios sentimientos le impedían volver a esa casa, a esos recuerdos, a su dolor y toda esa nostalgia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Apenas unos días, apenas el tiempo suficiente para escarbar un poco y sacar a la luz una pequeña parte de lo que Tony se guardaba tras la coraza. Lo suficiente para vislumbrar su humanidad, su fortaleza, para eliminar todas las pretensiones y las ideas preconcebidas. No habría guerra ya, no más Iron Man picando a Capitán América, ni más Steve Rogers retando a Tony Stark; no más miradas tensas, ni comprensión, ni camaradería.

Steve había perdido la noción del tiempo y estaba seguro de que Tony habría elaborado alguna hábil pulla al respecto. Pero no sería así, no cuando Steve estaba solo entre trastos que no conocía, entre máquinas que no entendía y entre los restos del único regalo Stark que había cruzado el tiempo con él y sus recuerdos. Su escudo. Aquel escudo que había enamorado sus sentidos a primera vista en el laboratorio de Howard, que le había protegido, que había salvado su vida.

De la misma forma que Tony los había protegido a todos desde el cielo.

_"Steve..."._

Tony Stark tenía su escudo.

Ese inútil genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo.

Tony Stark, que lo entendía todo pero no entendía nada, que perseguía las miradas de soslayo de cada mujer que se cruzaba en su camino pero era incapaz de advertir los ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Iron Man, la estrella y Iron Man, el héroe. Lo que había sido y todo lo que no sería. Todo lo que Steve nunca podría descubrir. Lo que había sido de otros y jamás podría pertenecer a nadie más. Sus deseos y sus ingeniosas ideas. Cada rincón de Tony, el hombre, hecho trizas en algún lugar demasiado lejano para descansar en paz.

Y Steve se culpaba. Sabía que no tenía la culpa, no toda, pero quería tenerla. Quería ser responsable, ser el culpable de su muerte y destruirse hasta quedar reducido al viejo esqueleto que debería haber sido muchos años antes de que Tony perdiese la vida. Porque Tony tenía su escudo, un escudo diseñado para proteger cualquier vida, pero no había salvado la suya.


End file.
